Fall of Nations (Cpl. Wilding)/Levels
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Alvonia Operation Fall Afrikaans "Albonialander uber alles!" "Albonialander uber alles!" is the first level in the Operation Fall Afrikaans' chapter. The player takes control of Unteroffizer Steffen Beckenbauer as his squad advances into Libya. The player is given an AWS Ubergewehr and P-60 to at the start. Libyan weapons (AK-74, PKM machine gun, Dragunov, Makarov) can be picked up from dead enemies and weapons caches. The player's main objective is to capture a Libyan camp and destroy the stolen weapons inside. Bleed "Bleed" is the second level in the Operation Fall Afrikaans' chapter. After seizing the camp, the player, still controlling Unteroffizer Steffen Beckenbauer, must defend the camp from a Libyan counter-attack until reinforcements arrive. Any weapons picked up from the last level (including grenades) transfer to this level. The Mace "The Mace" is the third level in the Operation Fall Afrikaans chapter. As Unteroffizer Beckenbauer, the player must co-ordinate with armored units to punch through Libyan defenses. The player is given an AWS Ubergewehr and P-60 to start. Hae da Fung Operation Downfall No Man Standing "No Man Standing" is the first level and the invasion of the Khmer Empire by both Hae da Fung and the Dragon Empire. The player takes control of Sgt. Hideyasu Miyakawa as he and his company (the 1st HDF "Divine Wind" Div.) invade the Khmer Empire. The player is given a Type 74 bolt-action rifle and a Type 86 sub-machine gun to start with. Enemy weapons consist of similar bolt action rifles (Lee-Enfield pattern, under the name of Type 44) and semiautomatic weapons (Gewehr 43, under the name of Type 66). Fully-automatic weapons are rare in this level and usually are limited to armored units and stationary emplacements. The player's main objective is to advance towards the capital city of Hue, but will be ordered to clear out small villages and towns to eliminate Khmer resistance. For the Emperor! "For the Emperor!" is the second level in the Operation Downfall chapter and considered the hardest in the Hae da Fung campaign. After Sgt. Hideyasu Miyakawa's company secures a small village outside of Hue, the player is attacked by Khmer forces, jointed with mercenaries. The player switches to controlling Pvt. Sayako Yajima, the first playable female. She is armed with a Type 74 outfitted with a sniper scope and a Makarov pistol. While controlling her, the player must escape to higher ground with her spotter (Pvt. Hironobu Kawata) in order to provide covering fire for the division as they prepare defenses. Portugal The Civil War Falhas em a linha "Falhas em a linha" (Portuguese for "Fault Lines") is the first level in the Portuguese Civil War. Depending on the faction chosen, the player will take control of one of five characters: *If the Democrats are chosen, the player will be Captain Romualdo Paz, a former Imperial soldier. (PAR-89, FN Five-seveN) *If the Communists are chosen, the player will be Ilario Ramos Ortega, a volunteer who used to be a doctor. (PAR-89) *If the Muslims are chosen, the player will be Priscilla Pelayo, a Muslim woman who is an expert with IEDs. (AK-74) *If the Brotherhood of Portugal is chosen, the player will be Pvt. Amir Casillas, a sniper. (Dragunov) *If the Imperialist (commonly called the Lisboa government) government is chosen, the player will be Sgt. Ortiz Salinas, a tanker. Communists Guarda "Guarda" is the first level in the Communist campaign. The player takes control of Ilario Ramos Ortega to repel a Democrat attack outside Guarda. Libertad "Libertad" is the final level in the Communist campaign. The player defends the city of Guarda from German, Democrat and Brotherhood forces. The player defends one building, and after a set amount of time, is forced to surrender. After that, a cutscene shows that one of the Democrats (Captain Paz) calls out for Ilario. Ilario and other Communists push forward another man, only for him to be executed. It then shows Ilario escaping to France. Democrats The Democrat campaign is similar to the Communist, except the cutscene is different and shows Captain Paz being killed by Brotherhood fire. Muslims The Forgotten "The Forgotten" has the player (Priscilla Pelayo) setting up an ambush for Spanish forces. After the ambush is triggered, the player must defend a street. Brotherhood of Portugal Verdade, honra, segurança "Verdade, honra, segurança" (Portuguese for "Truth, Honor, Security") is the first level in the Brotherhood campaign. The player is tasked to defend a supply dump from Imperial forces. Operation Der Riese (Yacrania) Operation Der Riese Caught with Their Pants Down "Caught with Their Pants Down" is the first level in the Operation Der Riese chapter. The player takes control of Pvt. Arkadiusz Kalinowski, a Russian conscript in the Yacranian Red Army. He fights alongside a mainly German squad as their unit (2. Grenadier Div.) attacks Slavorussian border guards. The player is given a Kar98k with bayonet and a Walther P99 pistol to start with, although more advanced weapons (AK-74, MP40, STG-44, PKM, etc.) can be picked up from dead soldiers. In this level and the next two, the player's weapons will not jam. Vorkuta "Vorkuta" is the second level in the Operation Der Riese chapter. The player takes control of Corporal Eric Goldschmidt as his unit (3. Marine Division) attacks the Vorkuta airbase and port via oil tankers converted into troop transports. The player is given an MG9 (RPD) and a Walther P99 to start with, but the level will end with the player being killed by machine-gun fire from Slavorussian soldiers. Angriff, mudak! "Angriff, mudak!" is the third level in the Operation Der Riese chapter. Returning back to Pvt. Arkadiusz Kalinowski, the player must press the attack, supporting flamethrower troops as they rout Slavorussian forces deeper into the city of Vorkuta. The player still has their bayonet Kar98k and P99. The Snowball Effect "The Snowball Effect" is the fourth level in the Operation Der Riese chapter. As Sgt. Lucas Mauer (Pvt. Kalinowski's superior) the player continues pressing into the city only to find not only a strong defense prepared, but that a heavy snow is raging upon the city. This is the first level that the player's weapons will jam up, leaving him mostly defenseless unless a Slavorussian gun is picked up or the player uses the action button long enough to unjam it. Category:Games